


Of Borrowed Pencils

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M, and a teasing jinyoung, mild swearing, some naughty insinuations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if jinyoung fucks as calculatedly as he draws, mark really wouldn’t mind giving jinyoung more than just his pencil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Borrowed Pencils

**Author's Note:**

> (aka: a hastily written markjin fic on my phone that didn’t turn out half bad.)
> 
> Originally written on my [Tumblr](http://imjaybum.tumblr.com/post/100809595795/if-jinyoung-fucks-as-calculatedly-as-he-draws)!

it’s not that mark has a legitimate issue with what he was being used for.

well, his pencil, to be a tad more specific. he still feels he has the justifiable right to feel  _mildly_  offended.

it was just that. ugh. he’s not a professor’s pet and sees the charm in not really giving a shit but. this is…yeah, he’s probably reading into this way too much. definitely. he gets paranoid around cute boys with cute smiles and cute  _everythings_  but did he really have to do that…with the pencil mark had lent him…

he sneaks a glimpse sideways and catches sight of the obscene sketch in park jinyoung’s notebook, and although his cheeks heat up with serious embarrassment, he kinda finds it mandatory to admire the fineness of it all. two men intimate with each other in the most artistically explicit and  _creative_  manner possible which does nothing for mark’s…totally normal interest in the boy and  _everything_ to do for his suspicions. because truly, there’s no way in hell jinyoung could possibly invest so much time and energy in…that (mark’s personally never done what the figures are doing, and it’s almost making him salivate) without him being at least slightly into men.

the professor drones on about…things…and stuff and it’s not that mark’s a characteristically inattentive student. he’s not even allowing himself to stare blatantly at jinyoung because a.) …that’s creepy as fuck and b.) yeah. it’s mainly creepy as fuck. he allows himself teensy sneaks to his right just every once in a while. it’s his pencil, after all, and he deserves the darn commission. he tries to divide his attention to both his professor and the porn but…well. it’s been months since he’d last gotten laid, and that drunken midnight groping with jackson doesn’t count.

…even if jackson was unwilling to let him forget the memory. god, his best friend was a dick.

he gives up with ten minutes to go though, considering this lecture a lost cause because see, jinyoung is doing these little things the government of the  _world_  should bar illegal. yeah, that’s right, not just south korea because people around the darn  _world_  are bound to initiate nuclear warfare over the way jinyoung would pause to stare thoughtfully at his r-rated masterpiece, teeth gnawing at his lower lip until it went red and raw. he’s got some brand of oral fixation because he can’t stop gnawing at the end of the pencil, either. and then he’d do this thing where he’d cock his head to a side before fervently erasing something just to return and wrap his beautiful fingers around the pencil once more, ever so loving in every…goddamn…stroke.

if jinyoung fucks as calculatedly as he draws, mark really wouldn’t mind giving jinyoung more than just his pencil.

mark’s reflexes are better than jinyoung’s, so when the latter turns to him with two minutes of the class to spare, he’s quick to feign interest his note taking, scribbling letters and numbers onto the page with no real significance. “hey…” he hears jinyoung whisper to him, breath almost tickling mark’s ear. he’s totally not blushing when he turns his head slightly to give jinyoung his attention. “mark.” jinyoung allows the name to roll of his tongue and mark’s heart is totally not thumping like an elephant’s hooves against his chest right now. jinyoung smiles a smile so innocent that one wouldn’t associate the naughty sketches with him at all, and that piece of information isn’t helping mark’s condition. “is that spelt with a ‘k’ or a ‘c’?”

mark realises he’s been staring at jinyoung like a gaping goldfish for perhaps an eternity too long, because jinyoung’s curiosity is now tinted with a hint of bemusement, eyebrows knitted together. “what? um. k,” he rushes, eloquence always his loyal friend. he mentally pats himself on the back for that. he doesn’t wait for jinyoung’s response to that and adamantly looks down at his notebook, trying to get some astray locks of his hair to somehow fall down his cheeks like the girls in all the dramas he watches (he’s just a  _casual_ admirer of dramas, serious!) but alas, if only his hair was longer.

he just sometimes wishes he weren’t this pathetic. just for once in his goddarn life, he wishes he had the guts to chase after what he wanted. it’s a pity he lacks the confidence to do that. the anxiety’s kind of a huge bummer, too. where’s his obnoxious mouthpiece of a best friend when mark really needed him?

amidst his self pitying monologue, he doesn’t realise that the lecture’s dismissed until the scuffle of feet is heard and chatter rings abuzz, students filing out while mark…well, sits. he hurries to his feet and begins to awkwardly shove his belongings into his messenger bag, a pen almost toppling its way out but mark isn’t even that clumsy and manages to catch it. with one hand and grace totally unexpected from him.

he resists the urge to do a victory dance on his way down the stairs when he hears his name being called out in that  _delicious_  voice, and wonders to himself with ears tinted red, ‘what has he done to embarrass himself now?’. except it’s nothing and jinyoung’s jogging after mark with this really warm smile that melts mark’s insides and he’s smiling back, kinda involuntarily and wholly smitten.

"your pencil," says the other boy, nodding a quick and polite thank you and mark really thinks that’s the end of their correspondence for the day. he takes it from jinyoung, turns around and is about to go about his sorry life as usual when he feels jinyoung’s hand on his shoulder. a nice, strong hand that’s got mark glued in place. he turns around, eyes wide and slightly apprehensive, and jinyoung’s expression isn’t one he’s been witness to before. 

gone is the facade of innocence, a sliver of the devil’s smile ghosting his lips, and his eyes are so dark with intensity that mark almost whimpers.  _almost._ jinyoung’s leaning in, hot breath tickling the nape of mark’s neck, and mark feels a weight press into his back pocket. it’s only when jinyoung pulls away, offers mark a cheeky grin and proceeds towards the exit that mark realises that _fuck, jinyoung’s hand was in his back pocket._ park jinyoung touched his nonexistent ass and he’s in this weird intermediate between heaven and hell now where eternal bliss comes easy but so does a throb of nasty, unthinkable wantonness. 

his condition only worsens when he pulls out the folded paper from his back pocket because lo and behold…it’s the sketch. it’s the pornographic sketch mark was trying not to stare blatantly at, and he bites onto his lip when he realises that jinyoung’s not only added very realistic expressions to the models’ faces but also a scrawled message at the bottom. 

_'for mark, my peeping tom. it's a good thing you're cute.'  
_ \- and under that, a phone number-

…mark’s a fucking goner. 


End file.
